I Love You
by Juiz
Summary: His fingers curled against her pregnant stomach. Then uncurled and curled again. The skin was taught now that she was at 8 months along. Though the porcelain skin was stretched and more bluish stretch marks appeared each month he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. [naruhina fluff]


**_Prompt: _**If I may suggest an idea it would be a fic where Hinata is pregnant with Bolt and Naruto being all cuddly [submitted by whiteroses98 ]

**_Pairings:_** Naruto and Hinata

**_Notes: _**So many nauhina fics these days, but I can't say I don't like writing it. They are my otp after all! :3

* * *

_His fingers curled against her pregnant stomach. Then uncurled and curled again. The skin was taught now that she was at 8 months along. Though the porcelain skin was stretched and more bluish stretch marks appeared each month he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. _

* * *

Sweat stained her forehead while the mid summer heat beat down on her brutally. The summer was especially hot and Naruto almost regretted bringing her outside for some fresh air.

Sakura suggested that it would be best for her to be on bed rest, but he could probably say the same to her, she was as much pregnant as Hinata was if not more so. Still she had a job as the top medical ninja and she needed to be on duty even if she was ready to give birth.

His wife had refused like a stubborn old woman and had begged him to take her outside. Now they laid in the grass of the Hyuuga compound with Naruto's head resting gently on the soon to be mother's stomach while Hinata's fingers combed through his hair.

Around them Hyuuga clansmen looked at them with pupil-less eyes and small smiles. They were just as excited for the birth of their son as they were. Even Hiashi seemed giddy, it was so uncharacteristic of him, the thought made Hinata laugh.

"Hn..?" The blond looked up at his wife quizzically.

Pale eyes looked down at him tenderly. God she was beautiful. "I was just thinking about how fun we'll have when our son arrives."

His fingers twitched against her skin now, a large smile forcing its way to his lips. "It's going to be great. I'll teach him all types of jutsu, like Kage Bunshin, the Rasengan and and..you can teach him how to use the byakugan and jyuken. It'll be amazing-ttebayo!" Naruto threw his hands up in excitement making Hinata swell with pride. She was sure their child would be great at anything and everything he learned. And even if he failed like his mother and father before him she would encourage him to work twice as hard to accomplish his dreams.

Naruto took this serene moment to kiss the top of his wife's swollen stomach. Their son kicked up in response already claiming his mother as his he was sure of it. The Hokage laughed in response as he moved his hands up to caress the sweet innocent face gently with his palms.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He spoke slowly against her lips, teasing her with just a soft graze against hers.

Pale cheeks flushed pink, the natural reaction she had to everything Naruto did to her. "Don't tease me Naruto-kun." Her lips pursed, desiring that tender kiss he denied her.

"Sorry." He said before placing his lips on hers.

For a moment it was just the two of them, locked in this romantic embrace, taking in each other essence and breathing out their love for one another. Then the moment broke as a protective Hiashi cleared his throat behind them.

"Dinner." He said flatly, blank eyes giving his son-in-law a stern look. Naruto gulped, even if he was about to become Hokage he was still afraid of her father, there was just something about him that made him uneasy.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly, still close to his face.

"Yeah?" His left hand brushed against her belly, moved up along her side before taking a lock of her dark her gently in his hand, a gesture he loved to do because the softness reminded him of his mother's.

"I love you." Her words were so soft he could barely hear them but when her forehead pressed against his he knew exactly what she had said. His heart swelled with emotion while a smiled played once more on his lips.

"I love you." His blue eyes wandered down to that growing belly he loved so much. "Both of you."


End file.
